


Bickering

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nathan's Lamps, Nathan's POV, Teagues Brothers Bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: One of Nathan'spopsicle-stick lampsis subjected to some Teagues brothers' bickering.





	Bickering

It's that kind of day where nothing disastrous actually happens, but it feels like it almost might have because it's so full of little annoyances. I'm stood in my office waiting for Vince and Dave to tell me about this Very Important Thing that they insist I talk to them about Right Now - except they're too busy bickering with each other and talking over each other to actually get to the point. I can tell by the way they're talking that whatever it is it's not something disastrous either, but nonetheless it might be something that needs some attention. It might even involve some useful information about the Troubles if I'm lucky, thought I'm not exactly holding my breath on that one.

I cough pointedly at them, but the string of bickering continues. "Vince…" I try to interrupt. "Dave…" Jeez do these guys even stop for breath? "TEAGUES!!" That earns me a second or two of surprised silence. Just as they both open their mouths to start again, Stan sticks his head through the door, "Chief we really need you out here." He sounds like he means it; he sounds more frazzled than I think I've ever heard him. Another every-day irritation I think.

Vince nods his head at the door with a wave of his hand as if to tell me I should go. "Wait here," I tell them, and head for the door. "Don't," I add as afterthought, "touch anything." Dave just frowns and Vince gives me his best  _ Who me? _ face.

By the desk outside I find myself talking to a woman who's name I'm sure I should know but which is currently escaping me. She is the very caricature of the little old lady image; grey hair curled around her head, glasses that she peers up at me over the top of, handbag clutched in her hands. But she makes up for the gentleness of her appearance with the force of the tirade she directs at me. Unfortunately she's started kind of in the middle and Stan didn't get a chance to get me up to speed, but there is no interrupting her now: Vince and Dave have nothing on her. I listen, and nod at what I hope are the right places as I try to get to the bottom of what has angered her so that she needs the Chief of Police to address it, but the process is made a little more difficult again by the fact that behind her I can see Vince and Dave in my office bickering at each other.

When it's not being directed at me and I'm in fact not even in earshot, the bickering becomes a lot more amusing and as the woman keeps talking I try to make sure it doesn't look like I'm laughing at her. Dave raises his hands in frustration and turns to pace the room. Vince throws out his arms in exasperation, but the problem with that is he has his jacket looped over one of them, which flies out and catches the lamp on the corner of the desk, threatening to topple it to the floor.

Dave catches it just in time and for a moment they both go very still. Dave puts in carefully back in its place and they take a step or two away from the desk. Vince puts his jacket down on the sofa, and for a moment they do nothing but glare at each other.

It only lasts a minute of course, then they start bickering again. I really have to try not to laugh and I have completely lost track of what this very determined woman is trying to tell me.

"Young man are you listening to me at all?"

I try not to sigh. I know this is not going to be anything life threatening, but I also know I can't get back to my day until I find out what it is, and I have a feeling that is going to take some time. Hopefully Vince and Dave will manage to avoid damaging either the office or each other until I get back in there. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, could we start from the beginning?"


End file.
